


Letter Blocks & Cat Charms

by dentai



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Voltron Fluff Week 2017, also shiro isn't gone here, i love kallurance and kallura so here this is, the kallura is full on romantic bc I can't control myself, the kallurance is platonic and beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentai/pseuds/dentai
Summary: The one where Allura, Keith, and Lance make use of the bracelet kit Allura found in the back of her closet.Voltron Fluff Week 2017 Day 1: Friendship Bracelets





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is both the first time I've participated in any kind of fic event (idk what you call it but you should know what I mean ok) and the first time I've written anything Voltron related so I'm v excited my guys

 

"How old are we again?" Keith quips, following Allura's indecisive movements with his eyes. She's been trying to remember which shelf holds the box she's looking for, for the last five minutes. Keith has been fondly observing.

  
"The real question is," Lance chimes in, bending around the corner with a pink box in his hands. "How old is  _this_?"

  
The box absolutely screams 'Allura', complete with glittered sides—under the cloudy layer of dust that coats the entire thing—and bold purple writing on the top of it. The two children tying string together on the lid are the only indication that what Lance is carrying is actually what they're looking, to the two out of the three present who aren't fluent in Altean.

 

Allura spins on her heels and grins down at the box. "Oh, I knew I'd put it in the other closet." She thanks Lance as she takes it from his hands and places herself on the floor.

 

Keith's following eye roll holds no vexation, while he ungracefully slides off of the couch and onto the floor next to her. Lance takes Allura's opposite side and crosses his legs.

 

With Shiro finally being convinced to take a well-needed rest, Pidge helping Hunk in the kitchen, and Coran cleaning his cryopod, the trio left had nothing to do. Well, Keith had been thinking of hitting the training deck, but Allura and Lance quickly succeeded in getting him to stick around while they find something to entertain themselves with.

 

Once the princess brought up the bracelet making kit she recalled having when she was younger, the paladins shared a knowing look—one that has become the look that only they know to mean 'what are we going to do with our girl?'—but now, seeing how she excitedly opens the box, both of the boys find her enthusiasm to be contagious.

 

Allura pulls out several fabric strands, and a fully stuffed bag of alphabet beads. Of course, the blocks have Altean letters stamped into them, but there's other charms poking out from under an oddly thick sheet of instructions.

 

"Uh, princess?" Lance starts, reading everyone's minds as he inspects one of the letter blocks.

 

"Don't worry, I'll help you choose the letters you want." She quickly assures them, taking out the baggie of miscellaneous charms with a wide smile. The boys return the expression and begin picking out their thread.

 

Keith easily takes up a red one, and Lance just as easily opts for a blue one. Allura surprises her boyfriend by also grabbing a red string, the girl coyly cutting her eye at him and receiving a soft smirk from him in response.

 

The three of them spend time joking around in between Allura's Altean lessons and the occasional visit from one of the other paladins. By the time they're finished, they're sprawled out on the floor with the materials spread evenly amongst them.

 

Keith's satisfied with the end result of his bracelet. Two silver cat charms caging Keith's name in looks pretty good to him. Lance's bracelet became more of a clump of charms—"Because I'm so _charming_. Get it?"—and Allura chose to put a star between each letter of her name.

 

"All done?" Allura asks Keith, mostly looking down as she secures Lance's band around his wrist. Keith nods, holding his arm out to her once she drops Lance's.

 

She playfully shakes her head at him, gathering both ends of his bracelet in her hands. He watches her tie the strings, glancing up at Lance, who announces that he's going to go to the 'little paladin's room'.

 

"I think yours actually looks nicer than mine." Allura smiles at the boy, with half of her focus centered on getting the knot right.

 

Keith snorts, eyes going from his wrist to her face. "Yeah, right."

 

Their stares catch for a moment and the two of them warmly gaze at each other. Allura only breaks it to double check that she's finished with tying the thread.

 

Keith grabs Allura's forearm and begins to put her bracelet on for her like she'd done for him and Lance, ensuring it wouldn't come undone any time soon.

 

And later, as all of the paladins and Allura crowd up the couches and talk about their day, if he tightens his strings to make sure his bracelet doesn't slip off, then no one has to know but him.


End file.
